A Little Brotherly Competition
by SunGlassesFreak16
Summary: That's for Elena," he said and turned on his heel; and without a glance behind him to see whether Stefan lived or died he walked out the door.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "That's for Elena," he said and turned on his heel; and without a glance behind him to see whether Stefan lived or died he walked out the door.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Vampire Diaries. Those belong to L. J. Smith and the CW. The plot belongs to me and my best friend and editor xXdracosgirl333Xx. And Damon is mine too…just kidding, I wish though.

A/N: Hi, I hope you like this; this is my first fanfic to ever publish. I have written another, but it was for the... Jonas brothers... LONG STORY... haha, so I hope you like it, I really don't exactly know where I am going, but I'll tell you one thing; I know it will be ALL about Damon! DAMON RULES... sorry Stefan, but you kinda suckk

* * *

A Little Brotherly Competition

* * *

Elena woke with a start. She looked around recognizing where she was. She immediately felt relieved to see she was in the Salvatore house. Then she felt frightened, realized why she was there. Damon. He had dragged her here, hoping she would finally come to her senses…That she would realize that she was his.

"BUT I'M NOT!" She accidentally screamed aloud. Within a second, Damon was kneeling beside the couch he had laid her upon. Elena looked at him. He really was beautiful; he had that perfect hair and gorgeous deep blue eyes that you could just get lost in.

"What's wrong?" Damon said with concern both on his face and in his words. His voice wasn't too bad either.

"Nothing, now, take me home!" Elena snapped with irritation; she wasn't in the mood to deal with any of his little mind games.

"Well I'm afraid I can't do that until you come to your senses," Damon said with a smirk "Until you realize that I'm the one for you, and not my pathetic little brother."

Elena just looked at him with disgust and maybe…God, why does he have to be so… good looking? Smooth? STUPID?

"You know how I feel about you Damon," She said. They had gotten into numerous fights about everything from his attempts to make her his _princess,_ to the way he treated girls in general.

All their fights seemed mainly to just be about him being a sadistic pig. The more she thought about all their arguments the angrier she became. She was glaring at him now.

"Calm down, Elena, my love." Damon said sweetly.

"Calm down?! You want me to CALM DOWN?!?!" She was officially pissed. "You KIDNAPPED me to make me realize my love for you! YOU ARE A FREAK!"

He was hurt; she could see it on his face for a split second before he regained his composure. She was glad he was hurt, he deserved to be.

He looked away from her, and walked out mumbling something that she couldn't hear and then turned to her and said, "You can go." She didn't need anymore persuading she got up and walked out the door.

* * *

"God I wish I didn't love you…" he mumbled. He looked at her with a stony expression and said in a firm and angry tone, "You can go…"

He was hurt, and quite frankly sick and tired of his brother. He always got the girl. Elena was wonderful, beautiful; brilliant even….he had never felt this way about anyone before. He had thought he did once… hundreds of years ago with Katherine. But that hadn't ended well, he thought bitterly. Katherine, she had been beautiful, but she was not anything at all like Elena. Elena was perfect, beautiful and sassy, and he liked that. She had a certain spunk to her that just drew him to her.

Usually, he played people, to get what he wanted… and in all honesty he was really good at it. However, this time was different; he just wanted to be with her. He just wanted to touch her, to hold her, to love her. But she didn't want him. She couldn't stand him; she loved his brother, his _stupid little goody- two shoes "I don't drink human blood" little brother._

God, did he hate him. He wanted to kill him, to drive a stake through his heart, but Elena would never forgive him. He needed to make her fall for him, but how?

Damon paced around the room. _What do I do next?_ He thought to himself,_ I ruined everything!_

He didn't have much time to think before Stefan walked in. Damon could tell he was mad. Stefan's green eyes were filled with hatred and loathing. Before Damon could say anything, Stefan pounced. "How dare you take Elena against her will, what is wrong with you?"

Damon rolled his eyes; he knew it was time, time to get rid of Stefan. Before Stefan got to him, Damon was already at the end of the room; thank goodness for vampire speed.

Stefan slowly turned on his heel and started walking toward Damon. Damon ripped off a leg from the wooden table next to him. Stefan's eyes flickered from the makeshift stake in Damon's hand to the door. He knew he needed to get out of there, and fast, if he didn't he could very well die. Stefan looked at Damon for a second with a trace of fear in his eyes, quickly replaced with anger. He ran at super speed to the door, but Damon was too fast and was already there blocking his one and only escape route.

He smirked, hand on the door he said in a drawl, "Oh no you don't, you're not getting away that fast." With one smooth, fluid motion he drove the wooden leg through Stefan's chest.

"That's for Elena," he said and with that he turned on his heel; and without a glance behind him to see whether Stefan lived or died he walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Little Brotherly Competition

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N: Sorry this one is so short but I thought this was the best place to end it. I am also about to put up ch. 3... So YAY! Have fun and remember DAMON IS MINE: P ... if only..

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Damon walked outside and found a random girl walking outside.

"Go up to my house, yes the one right behind me you ignorant girl, don't you know who I am? I'm Damon Salvatore!!! Anyway go up there and drag the body by the door out into the forest and hide it real well; and when you're done come back and meet me here," Damon said in annoyance using his Power to bend yet another meaningless human to do what he wanted.

Elena finally got home after having to call about five different people to come pick her up.

"Thanks Caroline, see you tomorrow!" She screamed to her friend as she started to walk up the drive to her house.

_Where is Stefan?_ She thought. She had called him twice and still no answer. He was usually pretty good at answering his phone, especially since he had the whole vampire hearing thing…

_Oh well_, she thought and went up to her room.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the couch licking his lips after feeding on the blood from that poor annoying girl who helped him. He stopped when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up to open it and found his old friend, Paige, standing there.

"Long time no see," she said, trying to keep a straight face, but it didn't really work she stepped into the house and hugged him tightly. It caught Damon off guard, something that was rather difficult to accomplish.

"Hey Paige wow you look great! I didn't know you were coming to town!" Damon said, happy to see her.

"I didn't either, there was just…. I don't know something about this place; I was just drawn to it. I mean, I don't know there was a certain essence that just seemed interesting. Then I sensed you were here too and I knew I had to come!" Paige said.

* * *

Paige was an old friend of Damon's. He had turned her thinking she deserved it. She was one of those people you just liked; there was just something about her that drew people to her. She had a very mysterious enticing dark look; that perfectly straight, yet messy jet black hair, crazy dark make up, and clothes from places like Hot Topic, but she was definitely NOT someone you'd ever be able to call emo or scene once you got to know her. She was hilarious, beautiful, and definitely not shy.

At one point he had thought he loved her, but that hadn't worked out very well, obviously…. They'd met in the 60's, when everyone was on drugs and anything went, good times, definitely some good times, Damon thought to himself. Anyway, they still kept in touch and saw each other every few years. It was nice to see her, and well now that she was here she could help him with his plan to get Elena…This might just work, Damon thought as he ushered Paige into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Little Brotherly Competition

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot...so don't steal it! Haha.

A/N: Sorry the last one was so short, but I'm pretty sure this will meet your needs. Haha. So, yea, HAVE FUN! And thank you xXdracosgirl333Xx for helping me!

* * *

Ch 3

* * *

Damon and Paige decided to go to the bar and have a little fun. After having a few drinks a random girl came up to Damon.

"Heyyy theree sexyyy, wanna come to a party?? I'm going to go, and it's like tooootally gonna be a blasttt," slurred the overly desperate blonde girl, who was obviously drunk, and was hitting on Damon like there was no tomorrow. He thought about it for a second, and knew what his answer was.

"Sure, I'd _love_to, but you see my friend here needs to come along with me," Damon pointed to Paige, using the slightest bit of Power to persuade the blonde. The girl examined Paige, looking her up and down and when she couldn't think of any objections in her drunken state she sighed.

"FINE!" she said, annoyed to not have time _alone_ with the gorgeous guy she had tried to hook up with.

They finally got to the party after Damon half carried the young, drunk girl that invited them to the car. On the ride there the drunken girl bothered Paige the entire time, to say the least Paige was a little annoyed.

The party was being thrown at someone's house…a really rich person's house, it was a mansion! The house was full of people, music was blasting through the speakers; and everywhere you looked you'd see people with red plastic cups in their hands or people dancing not all that innocently. The party was apparently a huge success; every single square foot of the room was being occupied by one person or another.

While the girl, whom he still didn't know the name of, wasn't looking, Paige and Damon snuck over to the bar. They each order a drink and looked around. While Damon was looking around, he saw_ her._

He immediately turned back to face the bar and put his head in his hands. Paige turned around too; she put her hand on his shoulder wondering what was wrong. "Damon are you okay? What's wrong?"

"She's here…..Elena is here…" Damon said, shocked.

"Who's Elena?" Paige said, she was really confused and had never seen Damon like this.

"I need your help," Damon said in a rush, he was becoming desperate and he now he knew it may be the only time to put his plan into action. He knew he had a plan, maybe not a very good one, but it was a plan.

"Sure, anything," Paige would do anything for Damon, not only was he her best friend but she felt like she owed him for all he had done for her; she knew that she had to repay him in any way possible. She loved her life as a vampire. She wouldn't trade it for anything; she got anything she wanted just by _looking_ at people. She was living the dream.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for a bit," Damon said quickly, he had to do this now before it was too late.

"Sure?" Paige said. She had always liked Damon deep down, way _way_ down. She tried to never show it anymore; but in the back of her mind she knew that she was going to like this.

Damon grabbed Paige's hand and led her to the dance floor, they started dancing and having a great time.

* * *

Elena saw Damon walk in with some emo chick. For some reason she felt something that resembled jealousy. No, she shook her head, that's impossible, why would she be jealous, she didn't even _LIKE_ him. None the less, she didn't like seeing Damon with that girl, or any girl for that matter…_Wow she's really pretty for an emo_, Elena thought.

Her eyes followed them while Damon guided the girl to the dance floor. They seemed to be really close, not like a lot of the other random girls Damon seemed to attract. She looked away, and went to the bar; she needed a drink badly, even if she wasn't of legal age.

After finishing her drink, Elena looked around. She spotted the girl Damon brought leaning in toward him, and she knew what was coming next. Elena grabbed another drink to try to drown out this new pain that she didn't quite understand.

* * *

Damon didn't know what came over her, but Paige leaned in. Damon thought about what was about to happen and looked around, only to see if Elena was looking. He spotted her sitting by the bar, glaring at him and his date. Damon knew she was jealous so, with a slight smirk he leaned down to meet Paige's lips.

* * *

They were in full blown make-out mode now. _Great, just great, _Elena thought; she was now officially jealous and pissed. She couldn't stand seeing him with someone else. Least of all some emo chick that was probably insane.

Of course, she WAS with Stefan, but he was nowhere to be found. She hadn't seen him in about a week. _Where was he….? Maybe he just needed some time to himself_; Elena had been thinking that for a few days now….but now she wasn't so certain. _Would he really just leave me?_ She tried not to think about it too much because it just upset her.

She looked up at the couple again, and she felt an anger she had never felt before rise up in her. She wanted that, that _tramp_ the hell away from the eldest Salvatore brother.

She then got up and started walking toward the couple in mid-kiss. She didn't know what had come over her, but she walked straight up to the girl, pushed her away from Damon, and then just stood there with her mouth open. She knew she had just started a fight.

Everyone looked their way and the music came to an abrupt halt. All eyes were on them, as Paige slowly stood up; she looked livid. Elena tried to punch her, but she was too quick. Paige got into a crouching position and opened her mouth, showing Elena her gleaming white fangs.

Elena gasped, she should have known! Before Elena could begin to comprehend what she had done, challenging a vampire, Paige went for Elena's neck, but Damon stopped her.

"PAIGE!" Damon screamed at her._ So that's her name, Paige,_ Elena thought. Paige stopped, looked at Damon and ran out the door, embarrassed. Damon took Elena by the hand and led her outside; he looked deep into her eyes as if trying to see into her soul.

"What were you thin-" Damon started to say, but before he could finish, Elena pushed her lips against his, desperately. Damon stood there for a moment, stunned, and then his emotions took over and he kissed her back.

* * *

Within minutes, Damon had brought her to the boarding house and led her up the stairs. Their kiss from the party still quite heated when Damon opened the door to his room; and when he guided her to his bed she didn't object. Nor did she object when he started to lift her shirt over her head. Instead, she gave him a nod of approval.

When he had finished she slowly began to take his off, but she suddenly stopped.

She looked deep into his eyes, and Damon was afraid his night with her was about to be cut short, until she said something that would change his life forever…

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who have commented and are commenting nowww haha. Please comment, it helps me want to write because I have random writers block! THANK YOU AGAIN!! I'll try to put up Ch. 4 up soon just waiting for my editor to edit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Editor's note: Okay so my best friend (the author) is being extremely lazy and refuses to give me an author's note to put on this chapter even though she is sitting next to me. So anyway here is Chapter 4. I hope you like it we both have worked really hard to get these chapters up quickly, and we would both LOVE to hear what you think about this story! So please review! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

"I love you, Damon. I always have," Elena said, her voice full of emotion, and as Damon looked into her eyes he could see she truly meant it… their night continued on.

Elena woke up, confused. She looked over sleepily and saw Stefan, the love of her life. She sighed in relief, until her vision became clear and her eyes focused on who it really was. Damon. He was laying there on top of the covers, wearing his usual clothes; but his shirt was unbuttoned, showing his gorgeous muscular abs. She looked at him reclining back on the bed with his hands behind his head. His hair was messier than usual, and he had that extremely cocky smile plastered onto his face. Slowly, she looked down to see herself, she was under the blanket, but when she looked underneath…

"OH MY GOD!" Elena screamed at the top of her lungs. She was completely naked.

"DON'T LOOK!" she insisted while she got up to go find a towel, or her clothes or _something_ to cover herself up with.

"It's not like there was anything I hadn't seen before!" Damon called to Elena, who was now in the bathroom, and then chuckled.

"WHAT? You're a creep! You… _LOOKED_?!" She said, confused and embarrassed. After she came out with a towel wrapped around her body she looked at Damon, fuming. Damon got up and handed her one of his shirts to put on. She could tell he was enjoying this, he was smiling, and boy did she want to wipe that smirk off his face.

"You don't remember what happened last night, do you?" He said in a whisper, he had a hint of sadness and maybe even disappointment in his voice.

Elena thought back, everything was kind of fuzzy. Then she started having flashes of their actions from the night before. Then suddenly she was hit by the sheer force of the memory; she remembered….She remembered everything.

"OH SHIT!" She screamed, catching even Damon off-guard. "I have to go home!" Elena said hurrying to get his shirt on.

"Leaving so soon?" Damon said, flirtatiously, with a smirk. She wanted to stay, but she knew she shouldn't. She was with the other Salvatore brother. She loved him,_ NOT_ Damon, that hadn't changed. Damon must have known what she was thinking, he opened the door for her and smiled, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes; his eyes shown only with sadness.

* * *

Elena walked out the door; and by the time she reached the car Damon already had the car started and was waiting for her in front of the car. Damon climbed into the driver seat, staring outside the window with an expression void of expression, waiting for her to come to the car. Elena walked over, frowning, and opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry, Damon, but last night shouldn't have happened… I'm with Stefan, and even though he hasn't been around for a while, I still love him," Elena said quietly, as Damon's knuckles started to turn white as he gripped the steering wheel driving at speeds that couldn't be legal.

"Well, Elena you know what? He is _**GONE**_! Forever! Have you ever thought that maybe just maybe, he left you? That he isn't coming back, _ever!_" Damon said, staring straight at her. His usually beautiful, seductive, carefree blue eyes had changed to a deep black, and they were filled with anger. She began to shutter. She wasn't scared of him, but he was dangerous, and she had to remember that.

"You don't know that! He would never leave me! He promised…" She began to cry into her hands until Damon stopped the car and reached up and cupped her face in his hands gently, he lifted her chin up so that she was looking straight at him.

"Come on, Elena! Don't cry! I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you... I just don't get it, why _him, _why my brother? He is a pathetic, little...squirrel eater!" Damon said; he really was confused.

Why can't he think of anyone but himself! He thinks he can get anything he wants with just one look. Which was true of course, he could get anything, and have anyone; but he won't get me, not again.

"He is not pathetic, he loves me, and I love him," Elena said in a small voice as she got out of the car.

* * *

"But… but, _I_ love you!" Damon said sadly. Before Elena could comprehend what he had said, he was gone.

Elena walked up to the house and into her room with a confused, blank look on her face. Her Aunt Jenna asked what was wrong, but she didn't answer, she couldn't, she was in shock. She had known he liked her, but _love?_ That was crazy…She had lay down on her bed and think. Before she knew it she was beginning to drift off into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of him….

* * *

**E/N: Please Review!!! Chapter 5 will be up very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Elena woke up the next morning, after dreaming about Damon. She walked over to her dresser to grab her diary. She picked it up and walked to her desk and sat down. She began writing…

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what has come over me, but… I think I have finally fallen for Damon. We all knew it would come sometime sooner or later, and I guess it was sooner. I just don't think I can forget about Stefan. I still haven't heard anything from him and I have begun to worry. Maybe Damon was right, maybe he really did leave me. I guess that would help for my situation with Damon. I need to figure out which brother is the one for me. I love them both, but Damon… Damon. He was just as caring as Stefan, even if he tries not to show it. He was also mysterious and well, I hate to admit it, sexy, but that isn't always a good thing. I have to go diary, I need to figure things out._

_Elena._

Damon sat by Elena's window and watched her sleep. Her chest moved up and down while she breathed. She then slowly woke up and smiled. She got off the bed and walked toward her dresser and grabbed her diary and sat down on her desk chair.

Damon immediately got up and was stood behind her. He watched as she scribbled down her thoughts in her little diary. After every word he began to get happier, until he saw her write about Stefan. Why could she only think about her beautiful, wonderful Stefan? Pft! He was a monster, just like every other vampire.

However, he knew she had a right to know what happened to Stefan. How would he ever be able to tell her, she would never feel the same way about him? She would be repulsed by him. She wouldn't even stand to see the sight of him. Maybe she would understand, no, no she would never understand.

He needed to leave, before the choice has to come up, but how could he ever do that to her. Everyone would be leaving her; he would stay, forever, even if she didn't want him to.

Before Elena got up from the chair, Damon ran out the window and to the boarding house to think through what he was going to say.

Elena got up from her chair and thought about what she would do today. She needed to see Damon. She needed to know if what she felt was really.

She got dressed and walked down the stairs.

"Bye Aunt Jenna! Bye Jeremy! I am going to go see a friend!" Elena yelled while she walked out the door. Elena got in her car and started driving to the boarding house to see Damon. She came into the driveway and started hyperventilating. _What if he lied to me, what if he really doesn't love me_, Elena worried.

Reluctantly, (please tell me I used this in the right place, I still barely know what it means hahaha) Elena got out of the car and started walking to the house, scared to death. When she got to the door, she just stood there for a second, and was about to turn around until Damon opened the door.

Damon opened the door and saw Elena standing there, horrified. They just stood there, staring at each other, no one even daring to breath. He couldn't take it any longer and took her hand and lead her into the house and onto the couch.

"Hi," Damon said, he never got shy, but this girl made him do crazy things sometimes.

"Hi," Elena said back, just as shy as Damon.

"Look I need to-" They both stated to say, but backed down and Elena blushed in embarrassment. Damon couldn't believe how she made him feel. Whenever he was around her, he wouldn't look at her beautiful pulsing veins underneath her porcelain skin of her throat. Instead, he looked at her beauty, sometimes eying her lips, just wanting a taste.

"You go first," Damon said politely, taking her hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"Look, Damon, I think it's time to tell you, I think…. I think…." Elena said biting her nails of her free hand. She was so nervous, she didn't know if she should choose Damon. If she told him she loved him, there would be no backing out, but if she decided to tell him she had no feelings for him in that way, she could wait for Stefan, her supposed true love, to come back and be with her.

"It's ok Elena, whatever you say, it's ok," Damon said, he had no snotty remarks like he usually did, just kind words to his love.

"Damon, I… I… I love you," She said and leaned in for a kiss.

i understand why u wanted me out of the way brother

Now I understand why you wanted me out of the way, brother," a voice said from behind the couch where Elena and Damon sat.

Damon looked around and couldn't believe it, Stefan was back.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena whipped her head around in surprise. He was back, he was finally back!

"Stefan! You're back! I missed you!" Elena screamed while tears of joy ran down her face. She jumped off the couch, letting go of Damon's hand and not looking at how hurt Damon was. She ran to Stefan to give him a hug, but he pulled away before she could rap her arms around him.

"How could you Elena, run into my brother's arms as soon as he forced me away!" he said, pointing to Damon, he was beginning to get angry. His eyes began to turn red and he felt his fangs elongate. Damon ran in front of Elena to protect her and growled. _What is going on?_ Elena thought, _what was he talking about, how did Damon force him away?_ Stefan ran off at super speed and Elena called for him to come back, but he didn't. After calling for him a few more times, she collapsed to her knees and began to cry heavily into her palms. Damon started slowly walking over to her and kneeled down next to her to comfort her. He began to wrap his arms around his crying love, but she pushed him away. She jumped up in rage and began to scream.

"Get off me!" Elena scream and Damon backed away with a frown on his face. "What did you do? I need an explanation, Damon.

Stefan had to get out of there, he need to control his anger. After having all the human blood he had when he was away, it was hard to control his anger. Speaking of human blood, he needed some if he was going to finish his plan, which has suddenly changed direction.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Damon ripped off one of the legs to a very nice, very expensive wooden table that sat next to the couch in the living room. Stefan knew what Damon was about to do and he couldn't let it happen. Stefan ran to the door as fast as he can so he could leave before Damon finished him off. Before Stefan could even reach the door, Damon was already there with his hand holding the door shut. _

"_Oh no you don't, you're not getting away that fast," my brother said and before I knew it he lodged the wooden leg of the table into my chest and before I blacked out I heard him add, "That's for Elena."_

_When I finally woke up, I looked around and saw I was in the forest. I didn't know how I got there, but knew it wasn't Damon that hid him, since he was hidden in a rather obvious place. His head shot up and he knew, a little too late, that was a bad idea. He sat there for what felt like days, and probably was. He needed to find out how long he had been out and he needed to find Elena. _

_He got up and walked toward town. He found a nice man sitting on a bench reading the newspaper. He asked what the day was and found out he had been out for about a week. Man, he was out cold! He started heading to Elena's to see her. When he got there no one was home, so he headed to the boarding house, he knew Damon wouldn't be there, so he knew it was safe. _

_When he got there, Damon was actually home, with a girl, he could hear the moaning. He was about to leave until he heard Damon say Elena. He went on the balcony of his brother's room and looked in to see his brother and his girlfriend were having sex. He immediately ran off, with so much anger and knew what he had to do. _

_He fed on every girl that hit on him, every guy looking for a fight, and soon he felt he was ready to fight. He was going to kill Damon. He knew he had to have used Elena. Elena would never cheat on him, he knew that. So, a couple of weeks later he decided it was time and headed for the boarding house._

_**  
_A/N: hey, I hope you liked it, I really have no idea what to do after this, and it would be amazing if you helped.

**Should Stefan forgive Elena?**

**Should they get back together?**

**Will Elena ever forgive Damon?**


	7. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**I am sorry you guys, but I don't think I can continue writing this story, because I am just not that into it any more. I know, I'M SORRY! Maybe when the show comes back on in September I will continue writing, but I just wanted to let y'all know that I will probably **_**not **_**continue writing this, but I do have a new story that I will be trying to update as much as possible, it is called "Is this really Love?" and is based off the new "couple", Eli and Clare, from Degrassi, I am totally in love with them, and so I decided to write a story about them. I know it's not the same, but I would really appreciate it if you read it and reviewed it, and maybe I will still update this story every once in a while! I love you guys! I'm sorry I had to disappoint! DD:**


End file.
